


set my heart on fire

by kyungsuper



Series: one and only [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comeplay, Established Relationship, First Time Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, afterglow bed cuddles, power bottom Baekhyun strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsuper/pseuds/kyungsuper
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongdae take their normal make-out session a little further than they did last time.





	set my heart on fire

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY ARGH I'M EMBARRASSED! I've never written smut before. Like, ever. So I had a prompt for the series and I was reading it like "there's no way I can make this about anything other than Jongdae fucking the living daylights out of Baekhyun, or maybe the other way around, idk." So I put my big girl pants on and wrote some smut. And it went weird then fluffy and then Baekchen's hidden kinks came out of nowhere and I had to research things I can never unsee. Please be kind to me.
> 
> Say hi to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kyungsuper)

Jongdae’s bedroom door crashes into the wall, and Baekhyun hopes to God that there’s no marks left on the cheap cream paint that the uni uses to decorate the student accommodation with. The position they’re in, wrapped around each other and tangled together, could not be confused for anything innocent, Baekhyun thinks as Jongdae pulls him further into the room with quick fingers hooked into his belt loops, mouth hungry and searching, tongue curling against the roof of the older man’s mouth. And dear God, it’s something he could get used to, Baekhyun thinks as he tugs on Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae kicks the door shut with his foot, pressing Baekhyun against it, breaking the kiss only to lean his head against his shoulder, breathing heavily. Baekhyun clings.

 

“Fuck,” Jongdae breathes, pressing a warm kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s throat, shakily exhaling. “ _Fuck_ , Baekhyun.”

 

“Yeah, agreed,” Baekhyun breathes, so damn _affected_. Jongdae’s grip on his belt loops moves, travels up over sharp clothed hipbones to twist into the fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt in the slight curve of his waist.

 

“We should get you home?” The way the comment trails off uncertainly makes it an unmistakable question, and it’s clear to Baekhyun that his boyfriend is asking much more than whether he should go to his own apartment. It’s asking for permission, for clarity, that Baekhyun wants this. The latter swallows thickly.

 

“Or I could just stay here,” he almost whispers. “With you.”

 

“God,” Jongdae spits, shifting so that they’re utterly connected, pressed together from chest to knees, bringing a thigh to rest between Baekhyun’s own. “Are you sure?”

 

Baekhyun shivers, hands resting on the other’s shoulders, pushing slightly so that Jongdae leans back to face him. And god, he’s perfect, just so _perfect_ , right there. “I’m sure if you’re sure,”

 

“I’m always sure about you.”

 

Their lips connect again, but this time it’s more them pressing their smiles together than a lust-filled make-out session. Jongdae hums into the kiss, stepping backwards and pulling Baekhyun with him, edging backwards until they tip over onto the bed, Baekhyun catching himself on his palms even as Jongdae pulls him closer. This is normal, this is safe territory, and Baekhyun hesitates for a split second before making his decision, grinding down with a roll of his hips. A moan tumbles from Jongdae’s mouth into Baekhyun’s, captured, and the hands that are resting at his waist drop to cup his ass through the tight jeans he’s wearing.

 

“Oh fuck,” Jongdae gasps, wrenching his head to the side, eyes screwed shut, and Baekhyun shudders because he can feel the younger growing harder against his own crotch, zips catching with delicious friction.

 

“How are we doing this, Dae?” Baekhyun murmurs, rolling down once more even as he presses his question to the shell of Jongdae’s ear.

 

“If I told you I just wanted you no matter what, what would you say?” The words wheeze from his lungs like notes from a tired, old accordion. A kiss is pressed against the soft skin of his jaw.

 

“I…” Baekhyun is silent, not able to find the words to answer, so he responds by sitting back on his knees and dragging his fingers down to Jongdae’s waistband. “I’d say, ‘that’s great, I hope you won’t be disappointed’,”

 

Jongdae snorts, eyes dark and gaze heavy as he peers up at him. “I’m starting to think that you could never disappoint me, Byun Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun preens at the words, a slow smile beginning to curl his lips, fingers dancing along the sliver of skin, barely visible between the hem of Jongdae’s shirt and the waistband of his jeans. Jongdae’s own hands travel to rid Baekhyun of his shirt, throwing it carelessly onto the floor beside the bed, fingertips travelling across the soft skin of his boyfriend’s abdomen, scattering up his chest, resting on his shoulders. The weight of his palms, warm on his bare skin, comforts Baekhyun.

 

“Yours next, come on,” he urges softly, tugging the cotton up over Jongdae’s stomach, smiling as the younger laughs, struggling to sit up so that he can shuck the offending garment; Baekhyun’s eyes follow the dark shape as it arcs through the air to join his own shirt on the floor a few meters away, even as he smooths the pads of his fingers across toned abs, taught skin, warmth and familiarity yet no, not familiar at all, because they hadn’t gone this far before.

 

“I hope you aren’t expecting me to get rid of your jeans all by myself,” Jongdae tells him, leaning up so that he’s propped on his elbows, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses across the other’s collarbone. “I hear you bumping around in your room whenever we stop at yours so you can get changed. You need to buy some looser clothing, Baek.”

 

The latter chuckles, right hand reaching around Jongdae’s neck to tangle his fingers in the soft baby hair at his nape, the other popping the button on his boyfriend’s jeans, tugging down the zipper before reaching for his own. “If you’ve got it, flaunt it?”

 

They teeter for a second on the bed precariously as Jongdae sits all the way up and Baekhyun leans back onto his knees so Jongdae can push the waistband of Baekhyun’s jeans and boxers down below his sharp hip bones. “Nice try.”

 

“It was worth a go -” Baekhyun manages to get out before Jongdae hums against his chest, nosing down to press a kiss to a nipple.

 

“You should probably stand up so we can get naked,” Jongdae murmurs, hands pushing under Baekhyun’s butt; the latter takes the hint and lifts himself over the edge of the bed to pull down his jeans.

 

“You have such a way with words sometimes, English major.” he chuckles, holding his hands up in surrender when Jongdae bats them out of the way, pulling down the smooth denim himself instead. Baekhyun uses his feet to pull them the rest of the way off, almost pulling Jongdae off the bed altogether when he tries to peel his pants off as well. The two end up dissolving into laughter, both of them breathless by the time they end up curled into each other on top of the comforter. They are still chuckling when their lips meet again.

 

“Way to ruin the mood, idiot,” Jongdae chastises jokingly, hooking an ankle around Baekhyun’s calf just so he can touch for a little longer.

 

“And you say I’m the one who needs to buy looser pants!” Baekhyun pouts, leaning down to press his lips to Jongdae’s sternum. And just like that, the mood between them has changed. Jongdae watches with hooded eyes as the first kiss turns into a second, placed slightly lower on his torso than the previous, then a third, left directly above his bellybutton. Baekhyun glances up at his boyfriend for a second before continuing, leaving a peck on his hipbone, another on the inside of his thigh.

 

Truthfully, he’s nervous; he hasn’t been in this position in nearly six months thanks to his whole ridiculous escapade with Kyungsoo over the summer that Sehun can’t stop bringing up. He’s nervous, it’s true, but Jongdae is the one looking down at him, steadying him with a hand in his hair.

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Jongdae reminds him softly, smoothing a finger across his cheek; Baekhyun presses a kiss to his palm before mirroring the action on the spongey head of his dick. Jongdae hisses in a breath, eyes impossibly dark.

 

“I want to.” He makes sure he sounds strong, sure, determined, and then suddenly, there’s a dick in his mouth. He laves his tongue along the underside, suckling shallowly, hands moving to hold Jongdae’s lightly bucking hips down on the mattress, all the while feeling Jongdae grow thicker and heavier. He works his way back up to the tip, glancing up at the younger, who has an arm thrown over his face, bottom lip caught between his teeth, but even that can’t stop the low moans from escaping. Energy renewed, Baekhyun moves down again, this time a few inches further, lifting a hand to wrap around the base loosely, holding his position for a few seconds before rearing back so he can start bobbing his head properly. Jongdae’s answering groan makes his own arousal twitch, and he hums deep in his throat. He is pulled back up the bed by his hair.

 

“Okay, okay, so you can suck dick like a pro, noted,” Jongdae pants as he wipes spit from the corner of the older’s lips.

 

“You’ve got lube, right? And condoms?” Baekhyun asks, thinking it would be an awful waste if he didn’t.

 

Jongdae snorts (un)attractively, reaching out to the drawer in his bedside table. “I’ve had them ready since the first time you wore those black jeans you love so much, are you kidding?”

 

Baekhyun hums, tilting his head to the side. “I thought you were quiet that day,”

 

“Yeah, I was too busy staring at your ass,” is his muttered reply, quickly followed by a small noise of celebration as a small bottle of transparent lube and a foil packet are dropped onto the mattress beside them. “So who’s going where?”

 

Baekhyun answers with a slow roll of his hips, and Jongdae groans again, voice cracking in the middle. The silver-haired man reaches forward and grabs Jongdae’s right hand, popping the bottle open with his other and dribbling enough of the substance onto his fingers to coat them thoroughly, guiding said hand down behind him to rest at the small of his back. Jongdae swallows, eyes searching Baekhyun’s before he nods slightly and brings his slick index finger down to press gently on Baekhyun’s hole.

 

His eyes flutter closed, body leaning forward even as Jongdae rises to sit against the headboard, resting his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder and looking down his back, other hand grasping Baekhyun’s hip, grounding him. He smooths the pad of his finger around the rim a few times before dipping inside. Baekhyun sucks in a breath and exhales shakily, leaning his head against Jongdae’s shoulder. After his forced abstinence for half a year, just the tip of his finger feels like it’s overwhelming, and he does his best to relax into the warm embrace as Jongdae’s legs bend, knees caging him in.

 

The push and pull becomes easier, and by the time a third finger has been added, Baekhyun is panting, moaning, fingers curling into the smooth skin of Jongdae’s waist; the latter leans back to kiss him softly, just a simple press of the lips, but Baekhyun can feel the affection, the care.

 

“Ready?” the brunet asks as he rolls the condom on, opening the bottle spread more lube onto himself. Baekhyun nods, lifting himself onto shaking knees and lets himself sink down slowly, the soft head pressing against his hole, an insistent pressure that causes tremors to build down his spine, before the lube does its work, slipping inside a few inches. He goes slowly, willing his body to loosen up, feeling the burn of the stretch as Jongdae fills him, and oh, he fills him so well, so _perfectly_ , that he can’t help but let out a soft whimper, eyes screwing shut. The last inch is the easiest, and when his asscheeks come to rest against the tops of Jongdae’s thighs, he is swept into an embrace, soft lips moving against his own.

 

“You okay?” Jongdae asks, sweeping silver hair from his damp skin as he pulls away slightly, eyes soft and caring and _oh_ , there goes his heart.

 

“M’good, Dae.” Baekhyun mumbles, nosing at his jawline. “Gimme a minute,”

 

A face is pressed into his hair. “I’ve got you.”

 

How this turned from the lust-filled make-out session that filled the elevator twenty minutes ago into soft sex, being taken care of oh-so well, Baekhyun doesn’t know. His fingers skim through his boyfriend’s hair as he adjusts, and when he’s ready, he lifts off slightly. Immediately, Jongdae’s hands are on his hips, lifting him, helping him.

 

When he drops back down, Jongdae _whines_ , eyes screwing shut for half a second, opening again to fix his gaze upon Baekhyun, never wanting to look away. Emboldened, Baekhyun lifts again without Jongdae’s help, dropping faster and a little harder. It knocks the air from his lungs and he gasps, swivelling his hips as he lands in Jongdae’s lap.

 

“Fuck,” the latter spits, fingernails leaving half moon indents in the delicate skin of Baekhyun’s hips. “Fuck, Baekhyun.”

 

“That’s the idea,” Baekhyun breathes, crying out when Jongdae’s hips rise to thrust up into him as their hips meet again. For a few minutes, all Baekhyun knows is the delicious drag of Jongdae against his walls, his own cock slapping against his stomach, spreading pearlescent beads of precome against his abdomen. As his body heats up, he slides his hand between their bodies, reaching for his dick, but Jongdae tugs him away by his wrist.

 

“Not yet,” he forces out, thrusts slowing to a stop, rolling instead upwards, dragging another deep moan all the way from Baekhyun’s chest. He leans forward and gently lies Baekhyun on his back on the comforter, pulling out of his warmth for a moment to spread his thighs wide, arranging the both of them so that all the space between their bodies has vanished. Baekhyun lets out a small noise, nose scrunching up adorably, when Jongdae slides back inside him, and now that gravity is on his side, his thrusts become more powerful, more coordinated, and Baekhyun can’t stop the noises from escaping, clashing together into one drawn-out bass note.

 

The new angle allows the head of Jongdae’s dick to bump into his prostate, and he damn near screams, back arching off the bed as Jongdae wraps his lips and tongue around a pink nipple. His body just _opens up_ for the brunet, soft and pliant, oh-so pliant, and Jongdae takes relish in speeding up, pounding into the man beneath him, balls slapping against his ass cheeks every time their skin meets.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun groans out, head turning from side to side, hands reaching down Jongdae’s back to clutch at his ass, legs following suit as they wrap around his waist, pulling him in deeper, drawing what sounds suspiciously like a growl from Jongdae’s throat.

 

“Are you close?” he gasps out, not even waiting for Baekhyun’s answer before he reaches down, fingers swiping through the coating of precome on the latter’s stomach before gripping his dick firmly, hand moving to the same rhythm of his fucks into the tight body beneath him. Baekhyun lets out what sounds suspiciously like a sob, curling into Jongdae’s body as he presses his teeth bluntly into the juncture between his throat and shoulder, soothing the burn of the bite with his tongue when Jongdae hisses, hips stuttering for a split second before resuming the building tempo. It’s like a coil is tightening deep within him, and he comes half a minute later when there’s a nudge into his prostate, Jongdae’s thumb rubbing underneath the head of his dick, white roping up their chests.

 

His orgasm is surprisingly quiet for such a loud person, Jongdae thinks absently, committing the soft mewl to memory as the body beneath him jerks and writhes. It’s not until Baekhyun gets a chance to take a full breath in that Jongdae hears his voice again, thought it’s small and hoarse.

 

“Don’t - in the condom, ah!” he gasps, one last shot of come dripping through Jongdae’s fingers when he teases a thumbnail into his slit.

 

“What?” Jongdae presses the question into Baekhyun’s open mouth, tongues tangling as he speeds up, _so close_. The older turns his head so that Jongdae’s lips fall to his throat instead, sucking a dark, dark mark onto his sweat-slicked skin.

 

“Take it off!” he demands breathily, even as the balls of his feet bring his boyfriend closer. “Want it - on me, on my skin -“

 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jongdae moans, loud, bracing himself on his palms as he pulls out, reaching down to peel off the latex, but Baekhyun beats him to it, flinging the condom onto the floor somewhere (that’s going to be a nice find later) and wrapping skilful fingers around the shaft, slick from what Jongdae can only assume is his own semen, twisting and pulling deliciously as Jongdae moans and pants and whines, finally rising to a crescendo as his voice cracks and breaks on a note, come spurting onto Baekhyun’s balls and the hollow space between his thigh and his ass. Baekhyun moans almost as loudly at the feeling, the two notes harmonising in the humid air between them, and Jongdae watches as his own come drips down over his boyfriend’s hole, the clenching rim causing it to cling and slide slightly inside before the post-orgasm twitching that is still wracking Baekhyun’s exhausted body pushes it back out to let gravity take it towards the comforter. Jongdae scoops it up with a finger, dipping slightly inside that inviting hole as Baekhyun’s skilful hand milks him dry.

 

They come to a halt, breathing heavily, the both of them. Their eyes lock, still dark, still full of wanting, yet completely sated, and it’s only because he’s watching the man beneath him so intently that Jongdae catches the subtle signal. Baekhyun’s jaw drops open, just a tiny amount, and Jongdae’s spent, softening dick twitches in something like renewed interest as he swipes his fingers through his own come, still warm, dragging it up over Baekhyun’s balls onto his stomach, mixing his semen with Baekhyun’s cooling come, scooping up what’s there and bringing it to Baekhyun’s lips.

 

Dark eyes close appreciatively as he sucks the mixture into his mouth, tongue swirling between the fingers there, Jongdae staring, unable to look away, even as he pulls his hand away and Baekhyun’s eyes reopen and he opens his mouth, showing him the white resting on his tongue. Jongdae lets out a pitiful noise, hand moving to Baekhyun’s steadily hardening length, pressing it down against his stomach, dragging fingernails lightly across the veins on the underside.

 

“Want a taste?” Baekhyun offers slyly, thighs spreading further, one leg moving to drop off the side of the bed. “We’re so good together.”

 

Jongdae surges down to kiss him, tongues swirling together, the bitter taste of congealing come shared between them, but it’s not long until Baekhyun is letting out soft, broken noises into his mouth again, so Jongdae pulls back, scooting down until he can swipe his tongue through more of the mess on Baekhyun’s stomach, replacing his hand with his mouth, lips stretching around the firm flesh between them. He sucks hard, pushing Baekhyun’s head into the back of his throat, and swallows, and Baekhyun’s coming again, this time with a yell, and Jongdae can feel the hot liquid trickling down his throat, a small amount considering it’s his second orgasm of the night. He’s really too worn out to get it up again himself, but he does feel a stab of arousal deep in his gut as he imagines sucking Baekhyun down and letting his mouth be filled.

 

Baekhyun’s hands scrabble in his hair, puling him off his dick and into a slightly less debauched kiss than their previous one, more chaste, and when they pull away, he sighs happily.

 

Jongdae side-eyes him. “That good, huh?”

 

Baekhyun giggles, actually _giggles_ , and Jongdae is, wow, he’s fucking _enamoured_ , he’s _gone_.

 

They lie together in their own mess for another ten minutes before Jongdae heaves himself up onto shaky legs, shuffling into the bathroom to grab a wet cloth, returning to clean them both up as best as he can. They barely talk after that, sharing soft glances and softer touches as they take it in turns to pee and throw on some fresh boxers and a shirt, keeping the silence even as they slide into bed (Baekhyun made Jongdae change the comforter, and Jongdae whined about it, while Baekhyun gathered their clothes and hunted down the condom to throw away).

 

Baekhyun reaches out to him, making clawing motions with his hands until Jongdae chuckles and pulls him close, sharing body warmth as they snuggle close together, more comfortable than they’ve ever been.

 

“Baek?” Jongdae murmurs as he presses a kiss into his silver hair.

 

“Hmm?”

 

He trails his fingertips over his face, learning his features with his touch, his closed eyelids, nose, soft lips.

 

“I love you.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles quietly, pecking those fingers as they stray to his lips again.

 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. They were on a date at their Italian restaurant but things got a bit hands-on in the elevator.
> 
> 2\. Baekhyun tried dating Kyungsoo in the summer, but Kyungsoo is not one that can be simply wooed, and it all went dreadfully wrong. Baekhyun had to make up for it by introducing Soo to Jongin, and they started the dream relationship that Baeksoo never had and he was sad for months until he first saw Jongdae. They're still good friends, even Jongdae and Kyungsoo, although Jongdae is still baffled as to why Kyungsoo let Baekhyun go in the first place.
> 
> 3\. Baekhyun felt bad about making Jongdae do laundry at 2am, so he found that nasty-ass condom and binned it. 
> 
> 4\. Baekhyun's shirt mysteriously went missing and showed up three months later on Yixing, Jongdae's roommate. They shared a weird look before ignoring the situation completely.
> 
> 5\. The name of the fic comes from Ko Ko Bop, because we all know that song is about getting on your sexytimes with your person of choice for the first time.


End file.
